


Metallic Pens

by justanafterthought



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, he's a damn good one, sam's an artist too now bc why no, this was originally posted on my main
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanafterthought/pseuds/justanafterthought
Summary: Prompt from anonymous: imagine steve getting sam to paint his whole arm with a metallic pen so he would match bucky and try to lower bucky's insecurities.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It was later on that I had realized I misread the prompt as Steve offering to paint Bucky's arm.

Steve noticed how Bucky always hid his metal arm, hid it under a glove, under a long sleeved shirt. Didn't talk about, didn't even acknowledge he had it there.

It was the one connection to HYDRA he couldn't forget. He couldn't just get rid of his arm; it was too useful, and even then, it was connected to his spine. There was no way to remove it safely. He had to deal with it.

And Steve didn't want Bucky to have to be ashamed. He wanted him to be happy. And so, he talked to Sam.

"Sam, you can draw pretty well, right?" Sam looked up from his bowl of cereal, looking up at Steve.

"I guess. Cartoons at least."

"Good. Do you think you could help me paint Bucky's arm?" Steve took a sip of his coffee, trying to give the puppy dog eyes to convince Sam.

"You can draw. Why not do it yourself?"

"You have a different kind of art style, one Bucky might like more." Sam pushed his cereal aside, nodding slowly.

"Alright, sure."

 

 

When they approached Bucky about the idea, he leapt at it.

"When?" he asked eagerly, sitting on the edge of the couch cushion. Steve gave him a small smile, reaching over the side of the couch to grab his markers.

"Right now if you'd like," he said, passing some of the pens to Sam. Together, they decorated Bucky's arm in many different colours, patterns, anything that Bucky would like.

 

 

 Steve began to notice that Bucky would strut his arm a bit more. He wore short sleeved shirts, kept the glove in the drawer, and thanked Steve and Sam far too many times to count. The red star was painted white, Steve's shield, wrapped around its edges. Sam had painted on splashes of colour, making it look as though watercolor crawled through the metal plating.

It was the one connection to HYDRA that Bucky didn't mind much anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Go over to my main:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/jecroisentoi
> 
> Thanks,  
> Dorian  
> (My writing style has gotten a bit better since this. This was originally written in 2014.)


End file.
